Despite significant scientific advances in the development of effective treatments and potential vaccine candidates, AIDS continues to be a major medical problem world wide, with new infections and deaths in the millions annually. Progress in AIDS research must continue successful in containing and eliminating this global scourge. Animal models, particularly those using NHPs, hold best hope for the development of treatments and cures for AIDS. The National Center for Research Resources (NCRR) supported National Primate Research Centers (NPRC) play a major role in providing resources to develop animal models to address this problems. However, it is essential that the necessary animal resources and facility infrastructure be available to support expanding research programs in AIDS research and vaccine development to address these critical needs. This application is a request by the YNPRC to renovate and upgrade existing animal containment space to meet the current and projected demand for additional macaque monkeys used in AIDS-related research. It is proposed to renovate animal housing space, originally constructed 25 years ago at the Field Station campus, that will allow to expand, improve, and modernize the facility to meet all current and pending revisions to United States Department Agriculture (USDA) regulations. The improvements will increase the capacity of the space by 260 percent, from a current capacity of 40 animals to 164 animals. Importantly, this renovation will provide housing for small groups of macaques to increase purpose breeding and improve management. In addition, the improvements will add a treatment room adjacent to the animal area for both clinical and experimental procedures. The significant growth in the number and scope of AIDS and vaccine research programs at the YNPRC has created demand for infrastructure improvement to keep pace. The top priority now is to provide the animal facilities needed to support the growth of the rhesus monkey colony to meet these needs. These improvements in the facilities of the YNPRC would significantly augment the Center's ability to expand its AIDS-related research program.